Thanatos of Fire
Thanatos of Fire & Ice can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have 3 Scroll of Dragon Souls, which comes from the Gifts and are at least level 200. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. Basic Information Thanatos of Fire & Ice is a Co-Op battle with Castle Age: Heart of Darkness players. Main Castle Age players damage Thanatos of Fire who has 300,000,000 health. Heart of Darkness players damage Thanatos of Ice who has 3,500,000 health. Both parts must be defeated in order to obtain victory. For Thanatos of Fire, up to 145 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 30 people levels 1-49 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 35 people levels 100-149 :* 50 people levels 150+ For Thanatos of Ice, up to 75 people may participate in the battle. There are no level brackets in the battle unlike the Fire version. This battle uses the Monster Class system. Siege Weapons While fighting Thanatos of Fire & Ice, there are ? different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. Thanatos of Fire Siege Weapons *note: click numbers estimated, should not be taken as fact and should be fixed when known. Thanatos of Ice Siege Weapons = Battle Lore = Thanatos of Fire & Ice Summoned Thanatos of Fire and Ice says: "Chaos will reign!" Thanatos of Fire & Ice Slain A massive dragon rises from the horizon. However, this is no ordinary dragon. The dragon seems to be half comprised of flames and the other half encased in a thick frost armor. Never have you seen such a terrible looking monster. Thanatos: "I HAVE BEEN REBORN INTO THIS WORLD!!!!! Far too long have the dragonkin been under the reign of mortal man. As the avatar incarnate of dragonkin, I will see that my brethren take their rightful place as the rulers of the planes." The armies are quickly deployed to battle the formidable beast. Catapults, ballistas, and every weapon at your disposal is sent to combat Thanatos. The battle wages on for many moons and it seems you are hurting the monster. However, it seems that no matter what you do, you cannot defeat the monster. It is like the monster cannot be completely harmed. Is it because the monster is comprised of different elements? As the battle wages on, it seems as if it will not end and as your men fall, you will have less of a chance at victory. The long nights of as the commander of the battlefield has made you weary and day's battle has exhausted you. You decide to leave your army to the second-in-command and retire to your tent for the night. As you fall into a deep slumber, your dreams seem more vivid than usual. You see yourself yet you look much different. Your skin seems cold and taut as if half-dead. You speak out to yourself and he responds. "Who are you stranger? I seem to know you quite well but yet I cannot place you from my memory." "I ask the same of you. What brings you to my dreams." "I am engaged in a terrible fight against the dragon incarnate, Thanatos. Yet I cannot defeat him no matter what I do." "Then you and I are involved in the same predicament and it must be the will of the gods to bring us upon this meeting." "It seems that I cannot hurt the monster fully from my end and I assume you have the same problem. Then we must coordinate our attacks." "So be it." You finish your strategy discussion with your counterpart. "We shall part ways now but I have a feeling I will see you again soon." "Godspeed brother." You awake from your dream and quickly rush onto the battlefield. You instruct your men that at the peak of the moon's wane, to concentrate all attacks at Thanatos of the Fire. You are hoping that your counterpart will react to the same signal and have his men attack as well. This will be your only chance. Your men strike at your signal! Then you can see a veiled glimpse of soldiers attacking Thanatos of the Ice. You see your counterpart atop the mountain directing the soldiers. Thanatos reels in pain and starts to de-materialize from your sight. Thanatos: The dragonkin will rise again! You are thankful the battle is over but your mind wanders back to your counterpart.... = Rewards = Thanatos of Fire Loot (Castle Age) Thanatos of Ice Loot (Heart of Darkness) Loot Damage Threshold When going for loot, it's best to consider only stamina damage when going for these numbers. Thanatos of Fire *1 Epic Drop = 3 mil damage (?%) *2 Epic Drops = 8 mil damage (?%) *3 Epic Drops = 15 mil damage (100%) This data is derived from user contributions to this spreadsheet . Please consider visiting and updating for accuracy improvements. Thanatos of Ice *1 Epic Drop = 900k damage (100%) *limited data This data is derived from user contributions to this spreadsheet . Please consider visiting and updating for accuracy improvements. = Notes = * Introduced August 30, 2011 * This feature was the first that integrated the Heart of Darkness app into a monster that is also in Castle Age. * Thanatos of Fire & Ice uses mpool=100, which has not been used before and is shared across the apps. Both parts also share the same monster code. * Crystallized Dragon Soul, obtained exclusively if Heart of Darkness, is an alchemy ingredient that is used with Lavascale Signet, Flamehide Shield and Lavaflow Cleaver to create Flamewalker Greaves (Boot, attack: 5, defense: 5), the first Boot obtainable in Castle Age. * Crystallzed Dragon Soul will automatically be added to the Castle Age keep of the player once it is obtained in Heart of Darkness. * Thanatos of Fire & Ice can only be summoned in the main Castle Age and not Heart of Darkness. * Making one side a public monster does not make the other public. * If the one part is dead, players of that side can still continue attacking to damage the other part. However, their attack output is reduced to minimum damage per hit regardless of their attack score. This is useful to increase players damage activity to improve their chances of getting epic loot, especially for Thanatos of Ice since that part dies easily. * When viewing the Castle Age attackers in Heart of Darkness, the attacker list's may not be in the same order as when viewing in Castle Age. This is because Heart of Darkness does not take energy activity into consideration, only stamina activity is displayed in the damage leaderboard. This is useful for gold medal runs where only stamina damage is counted to qualify for gold. Category:Cross Promotion Category:Heart of Darkness